Jennifer
Jennifer was a member of the Resistance movement in Outer Heaven, South Africa. Biography Jennifer infiltrated the Outer Heaven fortress by posing as a member of the medical staff, in an attempt to rescue her older brother, who had been taken captive by the military regime.Metal Gear - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1987). During Operation Intrude N313, Solid Snake learned of Jennifer's radio frequency from one of the POWs that he rescued. However, Snake first needed to gain her trust by rescuing the other POWs within the fortress.Metal Gear (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). POW: Thank you for saving me! You should be able to contact Jennifer from the Resistance on frequency 120.48. Jennifer will provide you with direct support. But she's very proud. Unless you're really high class, she won't respond. Jennifer then provided internal support to Snake, firstly by preparing a RPG-7V rocket launcher for him to use against the "Bloody Brad" cyberoids.Metal Gear (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: The card that gets you out of Building 2 is with Bloody Brad. He's vulnerable to attacks from a rocket launcher. Good luck...Metal Gear (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Jennifer: This is Jennifer... I'll prepare the rocket launcher for you. Come and get it. ...Over. Later, she unlocked a room for Snake containing a compass, and covertly supplied him with an antidote, both of which were necessary for navigating the northern desert to reach Metal Gear's hangar (the former due to a lack of distinctive landmarks within the 20km stretch of desert, and the latter because of venomous scorpions that inhabited the area).Metal Gear (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Jennifer: This is Jennifer... I'll open the door. ...Over.This conversation takes place outside the door where the Compass is located. In return, Snake managed to save her brother from the mercenary Dirty Duck.Metal Gear (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Jennifer: This is Jennifer... Dirty Duck has card 8. My brother is among the captives! Please don't kill them... If anything happens to my brother, I won't help you anymore!Metal Gear (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Jennifer's brother: Thanks for saving me! I'm Jennifer's brother. When you make your escape, climb the ladder on the left. During Snake's battle against Big Boss, Jennifer told Snake to come back alive.Metal Gear (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Jennifer: Come back alive, got it?! sic Solid Snake... Behind the scenes appears in Metal Gear, where she provides the player with essential equipment required for completing the game. This forces the player to achieve a four-star rank, by rescuing POWs in the fortress, so that she can be contacted over the radio. Jennifer returns in the non-canonical sequel, Snake's Revenge, as a double agent working for both FOXHOUND and the unnamed terrorist group in the game. However, she eventually ends up having her cover blown by the terrorist group, an action that also resulted in Nick Myer's death, although Solid Snake manages to save her before he went to destroy Metal Gear 2. In the manual for the game, Jennifer is jokingly described as possibly being related to "Ginger from Gilligan's Island" and is referred to as "Jennifer X." The manual also implies that her secret codename is "Yr. Person." Likewise, because of a translation error, Nick's revelation made it seem as though Jennifer was actually spying on FOXHOUND for the terrorist group rather than it being that her cover was blown by the terrorist group she was spying on for FOXHOUND. Her appearance in the manual is also somewhat different from her appearance in the (Japanese MSX2) manual of Metal Gear.How to Play Snake's Revenge, Ultra Games (1990). The name Jennifer was reused for an incidental character in the Plant chapter of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. She is among the hostages in the Shell 1 Core's conference room. This version of Jennifer was also used in one of the Snake Tales, as a Secret Service agent. She is found in the same manner as Richard Ames is in Metal Gear Solid 2, with the pacemaker replaced by her cell phone. Some fans have speculated that the two characters are one and the same, though there was never any indication that this is the case, and the Snake Tales version of Jennifer didn't know who Snake was when they met in the conference room. Appearances *''Metal Gear'' *''Snake's Revenge'' (non-canon) *''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' (mentioned via manual) *''Metal Gear Solid/''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (mentioned via Previous Operations section) Notes References de:Jennifer es:Jennifer Category:MG Characters Category:Female Category:Spies Category:Support Team